Happy Wala Birthday
by Ananya Gautam
Summary: Happy birthday rajat/vikas bhaiya...May this b'day bring lots of hapiness in your life...LOVE U...


**A/N- One shot on my vikas bhaiya for his birthday.. May this b'day add lots of happiness in his life...**

***Happy Birthday bhaiya!***

**Mai tu story sirf rajat bhaiya pe likhna chahti thi but aisa kise ho sakta hai ki story mai rajat ho aur purvi nahi...**

**So yes its a rajvi one shot...**

**Plz do not ask for updates...*sorry*...**

**One morning...**

Purvi- rajatttt...utho 8o'clock ho gaye hai...

Rajat- baby sunedo na thodi der..

Purvi went closer to him and moved her wet hair on rajat face.

Rajat- purvi kya kar rahi ho yar isse kaun uthata hai.

Purvi- ab mere pati dev uthenge nahi tu mujhe kuch tu karna hoga na..

**And she went in front of mirror to get ready..**

**Rajat got down frm bed and went closer to purvi and hug her frm behind.**

Rajat-how r u feeling now?

Purvi- ha I'm fine now..aur hongi bhi kyu nahi kal sara din aapne mera dyan jo rakha..

Rajat-vo tu hai accha aur kitna tayar hogi tum vaise bhi beautiful lagti ho..purvi mujhe bhook lag rahi hai..

Purvi- ok aap jakar fresh ho gaea mai breakfast lagati ho..

**And purvi went down to the kitchen.**

Rajat POV- aaj mera b'day hai purvi ko yaad tu hai na... Kabhi bol tu nahi gaye..nahi nahi...purvi mera b'day nahi bol sakti..

**And he went to the bathroom..**

**After 10mins he also joined purvi in the kithen in order to help her..**

Rajat- purvi laao mai help kar deta hu..

Purvi- nahi its ok mai kar loungi..

Rajat- accha thik hai..vaise purvi tum kuch bol nahi rahi?!

Purvi- kya mai kya bol rahi hu...arre ha aaj tu rhea vale case ki last investigation hai..I'm sure aaj tu hum mujrim ko pakad lange kyu rajat..

Rajat was hell shocked- ha vo tu hai..(he made a sad face and went to the dining table.)

**Then they both finished their brkfast..**

**Just then rajat phone rang..**

**Rajat smiled on seeing the callers name..**

Rajat- ahh! Chalo yar atleast behna ko tu yaad hai and he picked the phone.

**On phone..**

Rajat- hey! Tarika ..

Tarika- hey bhai..sorry apko disturb kiya bus acp sir ne bola tha apko inform karne k liye ki aapko jaldi bureau pohochna hai... And purvi ko aane ki zaroorat nahi..coz uski tabyat bhi theek nahi ha na isliye

Rajat again in dissappointment- accha ok aur kuch kehna hai..?

Tarika- nahi chal bye!

Rajat- bye..

Rajat thinking- yar tarika bhi mera b'day bol gai. Lagta hai in sab ko mere koi fikar hi nahi hai..anyways happy birthday rajat.. Atleast mai apne aap ko tu wish kar do..

Rajat- purvi mai bureau ja raha hu apna dyan rakna and agar kuch yaad aai tu phone kar dena..

Purvi who was in kitchen kind of laughed and said- ok bye!

**As soon as rajat went purvi called up tarika, shreya, nikhil, pankaj at her home..**

**In the bureau..**

Rajat- good morning everyone!

Acp- gm rajat kya baat hai aaj bade khush lag rahe ho koi special day hai..?

Rajat made a face and said- matlab aap sabko bhi yaad nahi ...

Daya- kya yaad nahi rajat..

Abhi- kyu apne aap se baate kar rahe ho?!

Rajat- nahi sir kuch bhi nahi..sir shreya, nikhil aur pankaj kaha hai...

Abhi- vo..h..ai na investigation k liye gaye hai..

Rajat- kaunse investigation..

Daya glared at abhi and said- yeh abhijeet bhi na kuch bhi kehta rehta hai vo log actually aaj nahi aaige choti par hai..

Rajat- ohh! Achanak choti sab thik tu hai na..

Acp- Rajat ab bate hi karte rahoge ki kaam bhi karoge..

Rajat- sure sir mai rhea k case ki report lekar aata ho sarukhe sir se..

**And he went to forensic lab...**

Daya- thk god sir aaj apne bachha liya..varna yeh abhi tu marva hi deta..

Abhi- ha ha thik hai galti ho gayi..

Acp- abhijeet zara tarika se pucho ki tayariya kaise chal rahi hai..

Daya- lo sir ab tu ho gayi 1 hour ki choti ab yeh bhaisab 1 gante se pehle phone nahi chodne vale..

Abhi glared at him- dayaaa...!

**At Rajvi's residence...**

Tarika- purvi rajat ko shak tu nahi hoa na..?

Purvi- nahi nahi bilkul nahi..

Shreya- accha hai so ab agge kya plan hai..

Nikhil- first we gonna decorate the house..

Pankaj- hee bhagwan pura ghar decorate..no ways ek tu itna bada ghar hai and hamare paas time bhi nahi hai..

Tarika- pankaj agar sab milkar jaldi karenge tu jaldi ho gaiga..kyu purvi..?

Purvi didn't listen she was lost in some thoughts..

Nik- purviiii... Hellozz..

Purvi- ha sorry kuch kaha tune..

Tarika- nik ne nahi maine kaha abhi abhi..

Purvi- sorry maine suna nahi..boleyeh.

Tarika- kaha koo jati ho baar baar..

Shreya- aur kaha khoigi tarika, Rajat sir k kayalo mai haina purvi..

Purvi blushed and said-shreya tu tu rehne gi de mai tu atleast ghar mai koiho tu tu bureau mai hi ha...(Shreya blushed)

Pankaj- so u agree ki tu rajat sir ki baare mai soch rahi thi..how romantic kash mere bare mai bhi koi itna sochta..

Nik- oye pankaj sapno ki dunya se bahar aa..pari kya soch rahi thi..

Purvi- nik bus yeh hi ki rajat ko kitna bura lag raha hoga..ki subah se kise ne bhi umhe wish nahi kiya.

Tarika- ha purvi vo tu hai but I'm sure jab rajat yeh surprise dekha na tu bohot kuch ho gaiga...

Nik- ha but surprise tu tab hoga na jab hamlog apna kaam toda jaldi karenge..

Shreya- ha chalo yar bohot kam time bacha hai..

**Tabhi abhi ka phone aaya..**

Tarika smiled on seeing his name..

**On the phone..**

Tarika- ha bolo abhijeet..

Abhi- mai bus yeh puchna chahta tha ki tayariya kaise chal rahi hai..

Tarika- ha acchi chal rahi hi..aur kuch nahi kehna..

Abhi- vo..ma..I yeh..puchna chahta tha ki raat ko tum kaunse colour pehn rahi ho..

Tarika- mai tu yellow colour pehnogi..achha ek baat aur kehne thi ki vo ki aa..I love u..

Abhi shyly- I love u too..

Meanwhile purvi called her..

Purvi- agar love birds ki baate ho gi ho tu toda kaam kar le..

Tarika blushed and cut the phone...

**In the evening..as usual our intelligent minds solved the case prefectly...**

**Rajat was very very sad and kind of angry..**

Rajat POV- kisse ko mere fikar nahi hai..subah se kisse ne bhi mujhe wish nahi kiya.. Maine kya kya socha tha ki purvi mujhe sabse pehle wish karigi mujhe accha sa gift dege par issa kuch nahi hoa.. Sab mere hi galti hai lagta hai maine kuch zada he expect kar liya tha sabse..

**Deep in his thoughts he reached his home..**

**He rang the bell but no one opened the door. When the knock the door he found that the door was open...and it was pitch dark inside..**

Rajat thinking- yeh door khula kyu hai aur light bhi off hai...purvi thik tu hai na.. He got panicked and started calling her..

Rajat- purviii.. Purviii.. Tum thik ho na. Kaha ho..purvi..

**And as soon as he was in the hall.. The light were switched on...and the scene that he saw was just out of the world..it was so so so amazing...**

**Everyone was present there...**

**All said alltogether-**

***Happy Birthday Rajat***

**Purvi ran towards him and hugged him tightly..and placed a cute kiss on his cheecks..**

**She gave him a family collage that had the pics of all the cid members..and all the lovely moments they all spent together..**

**Rajat was speechless..**

Rajat- mujhe yakeen nahi ho raha..aap sabko mera b'day yaad tha..

Purvi- ha rajat ham sabko aapka b'day yaad tha hamne bus acting kari thi..

Shreya- aur yeh raha sir aapka surprise jo hamsabne aapke leye plan kiya tha..

Tarika- kaisa laga rajat tumhe..

Rajat- it is just awesome... Mai bata nahi sakta ki aaj mai kitna kuch ho.. This is my best b'day ever..

Nik- ha sir aur hoga bhi kyu nahi.. Pari k sath aapka pehla b'day hai..

All laughed...

Acp- accha ab jaldi jaldi cake catto mujhe, daya aur abhijeet ko case ki formalities puri karne hai..

Pankaj- sure sir and he went and bring the cake...

**All cut the cake...**

**Then all had their delicious dinner made by (my purvi di..haha!)**

**After the dinner..**

Rajat- sir mai bhi chalta ho aapke sath..

Tarika- nahi nahi tum nahi ja sakte..

Rajat- kyu? Mai kyu nahi jaa sakta..

Shreya- sir agar aap chale jaaige tu purvi apna personal surprise aapko kaise digi..

Listening this our rajvi blushed like anything..

Abhi- ha rajat tum ruko ham chale jaaige..

Daya- aur tum log bhi chalo kyu pati patni ki raat khrab kar rahe ho...ho sakta hai thodi dino mai good news bhi aa jai...

Rajat- daya sir... Jaiea...

Nik- ja rahe hai sir itne jaldi kya hai..he laughed and ran outside...

Rajat went and closed the door...

Rajat moved closer to purvi- purvi mera surprise tu do..

Purvi- dete ho relax abhi aap jaaie mai sara samman sametkar aati ho...

Rajat- nahi...and he went more closer to purvi...

Purvi getting scared- dekho rajat bus 2min mai aati ho na..

Rajat- na...and he lift her in his arms in bridal style...(Oh god aab kya hone vala hai...)

Purvi- rajat chodo mujhe...

Rajat- purvi aaj nahi aaj tu mujhe apne pasand ka hi gift chahie...

Purvi- aur vo kya hai..?

Rajat- tum..

Purvi hit his arm playfully and said- accha baba thik hai.. Pehle mujhe chodo..

Rajat entered the room and lightly put purvi on the bed...

Purvi now getting really really sacred- dek..hoo.. Ra...jaat r..aat b..ohot r..aat ho gayi.. Hai ham so jate.. Hai...

Rajat placed his finger on purvi's lips- shhh! Aab sab ko good news de hi dete hai...

Now purvi was left with no other option other than to let

Her be completely rajat's...

Rajat- princess thank u for coming in my life and I m sorry for all that I have done in past and hurted u..

Purvi- rajat agar ek baar aur apne mujhe thanks ya sorry kahan na toh… I wnt speak to u..

Rajat- okk…no thank no sorry.. bt I love u purvi..

Purvi- I love u too rajat

Rajat tried to kiss her but..she pushed him..and got up frm the bed..

Rajat moved towards her and kissed her shoulder..

Purvi turned and kissed him on the cheeks..he put his hands around her waist and pulled her closer.. she closed her eyes..in conformation.. he sealed his lips with hers and started kissing her madly..

He removed her over coat that she was wearing…bend down to kiss her shoulders and neck, throat …her hands were in his hairs pulling him to her…she removed his jacket..

They could barely stand so they glid down on the bed...

she pulled him into a kiss..passionate one… they kissed like this was the last one…

Purvi- I love u rajat...

Aftr few more kissing sessions, they were out of clothes..

Purvi- Rajat make me urs forever..

Rajat couldn't deny it as he too wanted it…he covered them with a blanket.. and made love the whole night..

Thy became one that night..their souls and bodies were entwined for ever… they shared the most beautiful moment of their lives...

**A/N- ohh! Finally done hope aap sab ko pasand aaya ho kyuki mai kud apne story 3 baar padh chuki ho..mujhe yakeen nahi ho raha yeh maine liki hai.. Aap sabko kaise lagi plz plz review mai batana..**

**Agar is OS mai mujhe acche reviews milana tu mai isse he bohot sare os likhogi..**

**No updates...sorry...**


End file.
